Rimfire rifles and the rimfire cartridges/ammunition which are used are very popular and widely used. However, rimfire cartridges are usable only once; i.e., rimfire cartridges cannot be reloaded. This presents no problem for very popular cartridges which are readily available commercially. However, for some rimfire rifles, such as any one of the REMINGTON model 591 and 592 rifles, the specified cartridges have not been manufactured for some time and thus cartridges for these rifles are increasingly harder to obtain and increasingly more expensive. Frequently, this results in the rifle no longer being of any real use.